


Перерыв на сборные

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Перед завтрашним матчем стоило бы выспаться, да и Войцех провожал его до двери номера очень уж понимающим взглядом. Вот только Роберту было уже слишком много лет, чтобы краснеть под чужими взглядами.Если это не взгляд Марко Ройса, конечно.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	Перерыв на сборные

Перед завтрашним матчем стоило бы выспаться, да и Войцех провожал его до двери номера очень уж понимающим взглядом. Вот только Роберту было уже слишком много лет, чтобы краснеть под чужими взглядами.  
Если это не взгляд Марко Ройса, конечно.  
Он набрал телефон, забитый в списке контактов под третьим номером (после мамы и агента) и, слушая гудки, потянул с ноги кроссовок. Можно было бы наклониться и развязать шнурки, как положено, но Роберту уже плевать. Как только в его жизни появлялся Марко, пусть и вот так, усталым дыханием в телефонной трубке, Роберта так и подмывало нарушать всевозможные правила.  
– Сегодня без меня, – сказал Марко, не поздоровавшись. – Проторчал на лавке.  
– Зато целее будешь, – усмехнулся Роберт и в одних носках прошёлся по номеру. Потрогал свободной рукой стену, поправил шторы, проверил, что окно плотно закрыто, и только после этого вытянулся на кровати. – Ни одна нога не пострадала, только эго.  
Марко пробормотал что-то неразборчивое: не то к чёрту послал, не то подтвердил, что всё в порядке.  
– А ты как долетел?  
Роберт поморщился. Он не очень любил перерывы на международные чемпионаты. Сколько бы он ни рассказывал в интервью, что для него – честь и гордость играть за национальную сборную, что он с радостью выходит на поле, – это не перечёркивало мелкие и досадные мелочи, вроде неуютных гостиниц, не говорящего на ставшем родным немецком персонала и того, что Марко – чертовски далеко, за пару-тройку границ.  
– Нормально, – буркнул он, даже не пряча недовольство.  
Обычно среды были их временем. От Дортмунда до Мюнхена было пять часов на машине, и после тренировок они засыпали вместе в одной квартире то там, то там, меняя арендованные машины и прячась от журналистов. Роберту казалось иногда, что он научился отделываться от слежки получше, чем герои некоторых шпионских фильмов.  
Среды были их временем, но теперь Марко сидел дома один, после матча, в котором ему не удалось выйти на поле, а Роберт пялился в белый потолок очередного отеля, и только накрахмаленная наволочка царапала затылок.  
– Прекрати, – голос Марко звучал серьёзно и непривычно сурово, и это вернуло Роберта к реальности. – Прекрати опять загоняться. У тебя завтра интервью, автограф-сессия, вдохновляющая речь на пресс-конференции и минимум один забитый гол.  
– Два… – самодовольно усмехнулся Роберт, и Марко улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Да хоть четыре раза, Левандовски, только перестань киснуть. Ты сейчас как Лукаш.  
– Ну, ещё бы, до Кракова будет подальше, чем до Мюнхена, – многозначительно протянул Роберт, и Марко засмеялся над этой шуткой. От этого смеха у Роберта всегда сердце на секунду пропускало удар, а потом тут же начинало биться, как бешеное. Хотелось сейчас повернуться, перекатиться по кровати и ткнуться носом ему в рёбра, чувствуя, как он дёргается от щекотки, или всей ладонью провести по спине от родинки на шее до ямочек на пояснице, или и вовсе потянуться поцеловать на середине смешка.  
Роберт перевернулся на живот, вжимаясь чуть потяжелевшим членом в подушку. Шов от джинсов давил на яйца, и голос Марко в трубке только подливал масла в огонь.  
– Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, – почти шёпотом, хрипло – телефон у Марко был отличный, и уловил не только сбившееся дыхание, но и шорох футболки, и мокрый звук, когда Марко лизнул ладонь, прежде чем затолкать её за резинку трусов. – Я тоже. Скучаю. Пиздец.  
Роберт зажмурился, представляя его сейчас посреди дивана в гостиной – наверняка ведь поленился идти до спальни. Одно плечо задрано, прижимая телефон к уху, зато руки свободны, чтобы и трусы до колен стянуть, и по стволу члена пальцами пробежаться, и яйца в горсти чуть оттянуть. Роберт знал, как ему нравятся вот такие вот рванные, немного путанные движения. Настолько, что он с удовольствием их копировал, благо ему, леворукому, было даже удобнее.  
Дыхание у него сбилось на миг, и Роберт едва не застонал от обиды – так ему хотелось коснуться покрытой татуировками кожи, прижаться не то что губами – всем лицом к жёстким светлым волоскам, пахнущим детским мылом и мускусом.  
– Т-твою мать, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Роберт, и Марко на том конце провода как-то нервно вздохнул. Роберт редко ругался, тем более, при Марко, и такое вот проявление эмоций было для него внове, – двадцать первый век, а телепортацию так и не изобрели.  
Он выдохнул сквозь зубы и, протиснув ладонь между своим телом и подушкой, толкнулся в кулак. Язычок молнии скрёб и по ладони, и по члену, и это ощущение на грани боли захлёстывало Роберта с головой.  
– Зато мастурбацию изобрели, – Марко опять усмехнулся, и у Роберта мурашки по шее пробежали от этого смеха. – Штаны снять не забудь, а то опять придётся стирать их в ванной и сушить на полотенцесушителе.  
– Д-дятел, – Роберт бросил телефон на подушку, поднялся, чтобы стянуть джинсы, и снова втиснулся членом в накрахмаленную простыню. Вслушиваясь в его сбивающееся дыхание, Марко, наверное, сейчас всё быстрее и быстрее двигал ладонью, и Роберт, мысленно рисуя себе эти движения, старался не отставать. Он закусил губу, зная, что в отеле может быть довольно хорошая слышимость, и зажмурился, впитывая стон Марко, проброшенный по сотовой связи, всей кожей. А потом, слушая его хриплое, успокаивающееся дыхание, кончил тоже.  
Замер, тяжело дыша в подушку. Вытер вспотевший лоб о наволочку и перевернулся на спину.  
Пальцы ног замёрзли, от ремня джинсов на бедре остался след пряжки, и ладонь быстро покрывалась липкой плёночкой спермы, но Роберту было как-то всё равно.  
– Забей завтра, – сказал Марко. – А теперь иди спать.  
– В душ – и спать, – отрывисто ответил Роберт, жмурясь. В запахе секса, расплёсканном по кровати, остро не хватало запаха Марко – его кожи, его тела, его шампуня, в конце концов.  
– Люблю тебя, – коротко сказал Марко и тут же отключился, словно стесняясь собственной смелости. Роберт ещё немного покачал в руке телефон, бросил его на кровать и тяжело встал с кровати, подтягивая джинсы.  
– Люблю тебя, – сказал он в пространство.  
И не соврал.


End file.
